This guy's in love with you (Berlindia)
by NetoBerlin HIATUS
Summary: You see this guy, this guy's in love with you. Yes I'm in love who looks at you the way I do. When you smile I can tell it know each other very well. / Park Chanyeol x Kim Jongin x Wu Yifan / ChanKai vs KrisKai / Yaoi / T / Berlindia punya
1. Chapter 1

**Berlindia (bukan Netonett)**

 **.**

 **This guy's in love with you**

 **.**

 **Park Chan Yeol x Kim Jong In x Wu Yi Fan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAP 1 – PAYUNG MERAH**

Aku pikir semua pria pasti mengharapkan kekasihnya merupakan gadis yang cantik. Bukankah terdapat kebanggaan tersendiri jika mendapatkan gadis cantik? Setidaknya menurutku, semua gadis pun memikirkan hal yang sama tentang seorang pria yang tampan.

"Rasanya baru kemarin aku bermain di pantai saat musim panas." Keluh temanku, Kim Jondae.

"Iya." Jawabku dengan pelan sambil merogoh tas gendongku.

Ini hari pertama hujan turun. Berarti mulai saat ini Korea Selatan memasuki musim hujan. Bukannya, aku tidak menyukai musim hujan. Hanya saja rasanya sedikit menyebalkan menjadi lembab dan basah.

"Kau membawa payung?" tanya Jongdae dengan ekspresi terkejut. Karena kebanyakan orang disekeliling kami tidak membawa payung. Padahal tadi pagi siaran lamaran cuaca di televisi mengatakan hari ini akan turun hujan pertama.

"Adikku yang memaksaku untuk membawa ini." Ucapku dengan jujur.

Adik perempuanku merupakan seorang gadis yang mempercayai semua jenis ramalan, ramalan cuaca, ramalan bintang, bahkan ramalan kartu tarot.

"Adik yang perhatian ya.." gumam Jongdae berbarengan dengan tanganku yang membuka payung lipat.

Tapi saat aku mengangkat payungku. Aku menemukan sepasang kekasih yang sepertinya sedang bertengkar diatas guyuran hujan. Meskipun sepasang kekasih itu tidak seperti umumnya. Satu pria dan satu wanita tapi malah dua pria. Entah apa yang terjadi si pria meninggalkan kekasihnya begitu saja. Ah~ suasana hatinya sepertinya cocok dengan cuaca semendung dan sedingin ini.

"Warna merah? Payung yang benar-benar mencolok," komentar Jongdae yang aku dengar dengan jelas namun tidak aku pedulikan sama sekali. "Woi! Woi! Chanyeol!" seru Jongdae dengan keras.

Aku tahu penyebab Jongdae berteriak memanggilku karena aku tiba-tiba berlari dan menerobos hujan. Tapi aku tidak tahu mengapa aku berlari menuju seorang pria yang diam menunduk diatas guyuran hujan deras. Bahkan tangan kiriku yang memegang erat payung pun dengan tidak tahu malu terulur dan memayungi pria tersebut. Dan aku bisa merasakan tetesan hujan membasahi kepalaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya namja itu dengan suara yang bergetar, karena dia mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak menangis dan kedinginan. _Ah~ dia Kim Jongin, kekasih ketua klub basketku, Wu Yifan._

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan seseorang. Aku hanya tidak tahan melihatnya. Punggungnya yang bergetar itu yang membuatku menghampirinya. Dan untuk pertamakalinya aku keheranan, bahwa ada juga pria yang terlihat sangat menawan saat ia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Rasa itu yang membuatku ingin melindunginya. _Benar-benar pemikiran yang sombong ya?_

"Pakaianmu basah." Ucap Jongin saat aku tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya dan hanya menatapnya.

"Kau juga," ucapku dengan singkat. Tanganku yang lain meraih tanganya yang dingin dan basah untuk menggenggam pegangan payungku. "Aku rasa kau lebih membutuhkannya dibandingkan aku." Ucapku.

Sebelum dia menolak, aku sudah melepas payungku. Dan berlari menjauh. Namun tiba-tiba senyuman senang tersungging di bibirku. Ada rasa senang dan bangga mengitariku. Benar-benar perasaan yang aneh. Ah~ aku melupakan satu hal yang lain. Dia itu seorang pria sama sepertiku kan?

 **..**

Saat aku pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup adik perempuanku yang kebetulan cerewet memakiku habis-habisan. Kemudian Jongdae pun menelfonku dan menambah daftar makian yang aku dapatkan. Dia marah karena aku meninggalkannya dan membuatnya berteriak memanggilku seperti orang bodoh karena tiba-tiba aku berlari meninggalkannya.

"Kak! Makan malamnya sudah siap!" seru Miwa, adik perempuanku yang cerewet. "Apa masakanku sebegitu tidak enaknya hingga kakak lebih suka melihat telapak tangan kakak?"

"Hah?"

"Jangan cuman bilang hah," ucap adikku dengan nada jengkel. "Aku heran kenapa kakak bisa dapat nilai bagus dengan mudah." Ujar adikku yang hanya membuatku tersenyum kecil. Entah dari mana adikku ini belajar cara menyindir orang dengan baik.

Karena aku terlalu pendiam maka adikku menjadi seorang gadis yang lebih cerewet. Mungkin karena efek kakaknya yang suka kebingungan sendiri menjelaskan sesuatu dengan kata-kata.

"Ada apa dengan tangan kakak?" tanyanya dengan khawatir karena lagi-lagi aku tanpa sengaja menatap telapak tangan kananku.

Aku menggerakan tangan kananku dengan gerakan meremas.

"Tadi aku menyentuh benda yang lembut, dingin dan basah." Ucapku pelan sambil menatap telapak tanganku sendiri. Kalau dipikir-pikir kejadian tadi sore benar-benar seperti komik romance remaja saja.

Tapi aku langsung terkejut dengan ucapanku sendiri dan mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat reaksi adikku sendiri. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut lalu kemudian tampak marah. Namun dibanding untuk memarahiku lagi, Miwa malah mengambil gelas yang berisikan teh hangat dan meminumnya dengan cara yang anggun.

"Ma..maaf.." ucapku dengan nada tidak enak.

"Kakak jorok!" serunya dengan nada kesal namun sambil tersenyum malu.

"Hah?"

 **..**

Kota Seoul benar-benar kota tersibuk, apa lagi di akhir pekan seperti ini. Gedung dengan cahaya gemerlap dan lalu lintas yang selalu padat. Pergerakan manusia begitu sangat cepat disini. Menggunakan motor merupakan cara yang sangat efektif untuk membelah kepadatan lalu lintas. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa ada gunanya juga mendapatkan ijin mengemudiku meski harus beberapakali di ulang berkat adikku yang cerewet.

"Mau menonton film apa?" tanya Jongin sambil menyerahkan helmnya padaku.

Mengejutkan bukan? Hanya karena aku memberikan payungku padanya. Hubungan kami berkembang dengan sebegitu mengejutkannya. Semakin sering intensitas kami bertemu semakin besar juga kedekatan kami. Dan dengan cara mengejutkan juga kami menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Kau saja yang pilih." Ujarku sambil mengusap kepalanya dengan pelan. Maksudku merapihkan rambutnya akibat helm yang dia pakai.

Jongin selalu tampak menawan saat tersenyum. Dan hal itu juga yang menjadi kelemahanku untuk menolak semua permintaannya.

 **..**

 _Flash Back : On_

Saat masih sekolah, aku tidak tertarik masuk ke dalam klub apa pun. Tapi karena postur tubuhku yang tinggi. Klub basket di sekolahku dulu selalu datang menghampiriku untuk mengajakku bergabung. Aku tidak terlalu payah tapi juga tidak terlalu mahir. Di universitas pun karena postur tubuhku ini dan aku juga pernah masuk ke dalam klub basket. Pada akhir aku memilih masuk ke dalam klub basket yang sudah familiar untukku.

"Chanyeol masuk klub basket juga?" tanya seorang namja yang membuatku hanya mengangguk. Aku sepertinya pernah melihatnya, tapi tidak ingat dimana. "Sepertinya kau lupa siapa aku, aku Jongin kita sama-sama mengikuti kelas manajemen."

"Aaaah~ maaf, aku ada sedikit masalah untuk mengingat nama orang." Ucapku yang hanya membuatnya tersenyum. Tentu aku ingat wajahnya, aku hanya lupa namanya saja.

"Aku baru masuk klub ini dan kebetulan kekasihku itu ketua klub ini."

"Senior Yifan ya?" tanyaku yang dijawab dengan anggukan bersemangat. Ternyata ada juga orang yang dengan santainya mengatakan dirinya itu gay. Meski Jongin mengatakannya dengan tidak langsung.

"Ah! Aaaaah!" seru Jongin sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri dan menatapku dengan tatapan membulat. Dia baru sadar sepertinya.

"Keceplosan ya?" tanyaku sambil terkikik geli. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapa pun." Ucapku yang membuatnya bisa tersenyum lega.

Melihat caranya tersenyum. Senyuman itu senyuman seseorang yang benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta. Selain itu, senyuman macam ini selalu memiliki efek menular untuk ikut tersenyum. Jadi aku pun tanpa ragu membalas senyumannya.

" _jia you! (mandarin:semangat)_ " seru Jongin padaku saat pelatih meminta kami untuk berkumpul. Mendapatkan kata semangat darinya sontak membuatku tersenyum.

Dan semenjak saat itu tanpa sadar aku menyukai seorang namja yang parahnya sudah memiliki seorang kekasih.

 _Flash back : Off_

 **..**

Selama film diputar, Jongin tampak duduk dengan tenang. Tidak seperti orang lain yang lebih menonton sambil memakan cemilan. Jongin malah terus menatap layar dengan terpaku, seolah terpesona. Entah terpesona karena apa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin dengan nada terkejut karena aku malah menatapnya.

"Tidak kenapa-napa." Jawabku pelan. Aku tidak mau mengganggu konsentrasinya dalam menonton film yang dia suka. Ini hanya anime movie, kenapa wajahnya sebegitu berbinar-binarnya.

Dia hanya tersenyum kecil padaku, senyuman yang membuat para gadis biasanya akan bertekuk lutut dengan seketika. Kini ia meraih lenganku untuk melingkari tangannya. Tidak hanya itu Jongin bahkan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundakku. Aku tidak percaya ini, jantungku berdetak dengan sebegitu kencangnya. Kalau Jongin mendengarnya dia pasti tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Filmnya bagus ya?" tanya Jongin dengan senyum puas saat kami keluar dari bioskop.

"Iya bagus." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum bingung, karena tidak mengerti sebelah mana bagusnya film itu dan tidak mau mengecewakan senyuman lebar Jongin.

"Seseorang yang hanya menyukai game, mungkin tidak akan mengerti." Jawab Jongin sambil memakai helm yang baru aku berikan.

"Hah?"

"Kalau tidak suka, aku kan bisa memilih film yang mungkin kau sukai juga." Ucap Jongin dengan nada marah.

Bahkan saat marah pun Jongin begitu sangat menggemaskan. Oh! Damn! Jongin itu pria, kalau aku bilang dia menggemaskan, bisa mati aku. Dan tanpa sadar aku tertawa kecil melihatnya yang tadi terlihat senang dan sekarang terlihat marah. Kenapa dia jadi seperti wanita saja.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Jongin dengan marah sambil menonjok pelan lenganku. _Tuh kan, mau bagaimana pun Jongin itu pria Chanyeol. Jadi tolong jangan melihat Jongin seperti layaknya wanita_. Aku mulai gila karena berdebat dengan diri sendiri, sepertinya.

"Aku hanya terkejut ternyata anime macam itu ada sisi romatisnya," ucapku yang membuatnya menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Misalnya saja Naruto dan Hinata yang kini sudah menjadi suami istri dan memiliki dua anak, benar-benar mengejutkan!" Ucapku dengan sungguh-sungguh yang membuatnya menepuk lenganku dengan kesal.

"Ayo cepat, aku tidak mau pulang terlambat!" ucapnya dengan nada pura-pura kesal.

Tapi aku masih berdiri dan tidak berniat untuk menaiki motorku. Jadi Jongin pun menatapku dengan heran. Banyak orang yang bilang komunikasi melalui tatapan mata merupakan cara yang paling ampuh untuk memberikan sebuah informasi, pada lawan bicara. Jongin pun kini malah tampak menatapku dengan terkejut. Saat jari-jariku terulur untuk menyentuh pipinya, kini roma merah memenuhi pangkal telinganya.

"Kau harus pakai helm yang benar." Ucapku sambil memasang tali helm yang mengitari dagu dan rahangnya. "Kenapa?" tanyaku saat Jongin menatapku dengan kesal.

"Tidak." Ucapnya dengan singkat.

 **..**

Suara hujan turun yang terjatuh di genting dan suara bising di kantin tidak membuat konsentrasiku pecah untuk membaca komik. Cukup dengan memasang headset dan semua kebisingan itu terselesaikan. Tapi tidak untuk kebisingan yang Jongdae lakukan dihadapanku. Jongdae itu selain teman sekelas tapi juga teman satu klub di klub basket. Semenjak aku berpacaran dengan Jongin, aku dan Jongin mulai malas mendekati klub basket.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih bingung, kenapa kau dan Jongin bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih," ucap Jongdae dengan nada heran. "Padahal tampang kalian itu tidak ada tampang-tampang gaynya."

"Kau mau apa sih?" tanyaku dengan kesal.

"Bantu aku untuk mendapatkan kekasih, tapi seorang gadis," ucap Jongdae dengan wajah memelas. "Apa hanya aku yang tidak memiliki kekasih?" tanya Jongdae dengan nada mendramatisir.

Kalau di komik yang sering dibaca Jongin, karakter macam Jongdae itu adalah karakter orang yang akan sangat sering ditindas. Sebelum aku mengusir Jongdae, suara penyiar radio kampusku terdengar diseluruh kantin. Siaran mengenai titip pesan dengan permintaan pemutaran lagu sedang dimulai. Seorang pria tidak dikenal tampak mengirimkan sebuah pesan untuk kekasihnya. Mungkin ini terdengar menggelikan tapi acara ini cukup banyak diminati oleh anak kampusku.

"Aku juga ingin melakukannya jika aku sudah punya kekasih." Ucap Jongdae dengan nada kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pengeras suara. Atau mungkin acara ini sebenarnya cukup efektif juga untuk ajang pamer kekasih.

 _You see this guy, this guy's in love with you_

 _Yes I'm in_ _love who_ _looks at you the way I do_

 _When you smile I can tell it know each other very well_

Lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Herb Alpert berputar memenuhi seisi kantin. Salah satu lagu tahun 60'an yang disukai ayahku dulu. Meski aku lebih suka mendengar lagu ini dalam versi Dave Koz. Namun setiap mendengar liriknya membuat senyumku mengembang. Jongdae tampak melirikku dengan heran. Tapi aku tidak menanggapinya karena seorang namja dengan payung merahnya memasuki kantin dengan langkah pelan. Cukup mendengar suara langkah kakinya yang mendekatiku dan senyuman yang terus merekah, hal itu cukup atau sangat cukup membuat suasana hatiku menjadi lebih tenang. Tentu saja itu Jongin.

Namun semakin mendekat senyuman itu malah menghilang digantikan oleh tatapan sedih. Hingga tanpa sadar membuatku meringis. Dibalik punggu Jongin, aku bisa melihat senior klub basket sekaligus mantan Jongin. Yifan yang berjalan dengan namja lain, Yifan bahkan tampak merangkul bahu namja tersebut. Aku tahu alasan Jongin yang menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sebenarnya semenjak pertama kali Jongin memintaku menjadi kekasihnya dihadapan semua anggota klub basket. Aku tahu, Jongin tidak benar-benar ingin menjadi kekasihku.**

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **..**

 **Kangen ama tulisan mba ber?**

 **Saya punya fanfic ChanKai lama dia yang belum pernah di post**

 **(hasil ngobrak-ngabrik notebooknya mba ber)**

 **Dan saya diam-diam berniat ngepost fanfic ini cuman langsung ketauan, hahay!**

 **Gak ada note apa pun dari mba ber dia cuman bilang "semoga kalian suka"**

 **..**

..

 **TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MEMBACA DAN**

 **DENGAN TULUS MENCINTAIKU**

 _(ahay!)_

1 Semangat


	2. Chapter 2

**Berlindia (bukan Netonett)**

 **.**

 **This guy's in love with you**

 **.**

 **Park Chan Yeol x Kim Jong In x Wu Yi Fan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAP 2 – HITAM DIATAS PUTIH**

Namun, berangsur-angsur ringisanku berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman tenang. Senyumanku ini pun yang membuat Jongin terbelalak kaget. Jongin bahkan menghentikan langkahnya tepat dibelakang kursi yang kami sisakan untuknya. Aku memiringkan kepalaku dengan pelan, mengedipkan mataku dan kembali tersenyum kecil.

"Oh! Sial! Aku ada janji!" seru Jongdae sambil menatap jam tangannya. "Aku harus segera pergi, maaf!" serunya sambil menepuk pundakku dengan pelan. Meski Jongdae itu selalu bersikap seenaknya. Jongdae selalu tahu kapan waktunya untuk tidak berurusan dengan urusan orang lain.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanyaku sambil mendorong pelan minumanku padanya. Sepertinya dia butuh sedikit cairan untuk menenangkan emosinya.

"Tidak apa-apa.." gumam Jongin yang pada akhirnya duduk dan menyesap minumanku dengan pelan. Cara minumnya seperti meminum minuman yang bersuhu panas. Padahal itu hanya segelas air jeruk. "Aku hanya.."

"Terkejut." Ucapku dengan pelan yang membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya.

"…"

"Melihat Yifan-hyung yang sudah memiliki kekasih lain," ucapku lagi yang membuat Jongin membelalakan matanya. "Jelas terlihat diwajahmu tadi," ucapku saat Jongin membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Apa aku salah?"

"Bukan itu," gumam Jongin sambil menatapku dengan ragu. "Aku hanya tidak bisa melakukan ini.."

"Tsk!" aku berdecak dengan keras. Kini aku melipat kedua tanganku didepan dadaku dan menatapnya dengan tajam. "Aku pernah mengatakan ini kepadamu, apa kau ingat?" tanyaku yang membuat Jongin menatapku dengan tatapan panjangnya. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, jika kau pergi begitu saja dariku."

"Apa?"

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk pergi begitu saja dengan mudahnya dariku."

"Ta.. tapi.."

"Kau ingat saat kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu di depan semua anggita klub?" tanyaku yang membuatnya terkesiap kaget. "Kau memilihku karena tahu aku tertarik padamu kan?" tanyaku lagi masih dengan nada datar yang sama. "Aku menerimamu karena aku tidak mau kau malu karena perbuatan bodohmu itu."

"…"

"Maaf ya Jongin, membuatmu kecewa," ucapku pelan sambil beranjak berdiri dan mendektainya. "Aku bukan orang yang sebaik itu," ucapku sambil memeluk kepala Jongin sambil mengusapnya dengan pelan. "Aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku tapi aku akan selalu memperlakukanmu dengan baik, karena itu perjanjian kita dari awal bukan?" ucapku sambil tersenyum lembut saat melihatnya mendongakkan kepalanya.

 **..**

 _Flash back : On_

Namja berkulit agak gelap itu tampak menatapku dengan tatapan ragu. Namun tangannya mengulurkan payung merah yang kemarin ia gunakan padaku. Masih deNgan tatapan ragu dengan suara bergetar ia mengucapkan satu kata yang hanya membuatku menganggaggukan kepalaku.

"Te..terimakasih."

Aku heran dengan pria ini. Jangan melupakan fakta jika aku tertarik dengannya. Hanya sekedar suka dengan penampilan luarnya saja. Dia memilih mengembalikan payungku saat kami berlatih di klub basket dibandingkan saat kami berada di kelas. Mau bagaimana pun juga alasannya, pria ini merupakan matan ketua klubku sendiri.

"Kau bergerak cepat ya," gumam Jongdae yang membuatku menatapnya dengan heran. Tapi aku tidak menanggapinya hanya menaruh payung lipatku dipinggir lapangan tepatnya di samping tasku. "Kau tahu kan, dia itu mantan ketua?"

"Aku tahu."

"Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah mengincarnya dari dulu?" tanya temanku yang lain. Entah kenapa mereka kini mengitariku dengan nada curiga.

"Aku pikir kau bukan penyuka sesama jenis." Ucap Jongdae yang awalnya hanya menggodaku kini berbalik menolongku. Tapi perkataannya tidak mengubah sedikit atmosfer aneh disekelilingku.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanyaku dengan nada tidak suka. Tapi mereka hanya menatap payung yang tergeletak disamping tasku. "Saat seorang tengah mengalami 'musibah' ditengah hujan, apa salah jika aku memberikannya payung?" tanyaku lagi. Mungkin karena lelah aku jadi benar-benar marah. Hingga tak sengaja aku malah menyinggung urusan pribadi ketua klubku sendiri.

"Itu tidak salah," ucap Yifan dengan tenang. "Terimakasih sudah meminjamkannya payung."

Saat itu juga aku bingung. Kenapa Yifan harus berterimakasih padaku. Dan firasat aneh mulai membanjiri pikiranku dengan kejam

 **..**

Semenjak firasat aneh dan perkataan anggota klub basket itu padaku. Aku tidak memiliki sedikit niat pun untuk mendekati Jongin lagi. Meski sesekali Jongin tampak memilih duduk disampingku saat dikelas. Kami tidak sedikit pun saling bertukar sapa. Ada rasa enggan dariku untuk mendekatinya. Dan sepertinya Jongin pun tahu tapi bebal. Atau mungkin Jongin sama sekali tidak tahu maksudku yang terus berusaha menghindarinya.

"Boleh aku satu kelompok denganmu?" tanya Jongin saat aku dan Jongdae masih sibuk mencari satu orang lagi untuk tugas di kelas manajemen.

"Boleh!" seru Jongdae dengan bersemangat. Jongin itu termasuk mahasiswa pintar, siapa yang tidak mau satu kelompok dengan orang ini?

"Yeol!" bisik Jongdae sambil menyikut pinggangku.

Aku bisa melihat Jongin tampak menatapku dengan tatapan memohon. Dan tentu saja aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Aku pikir hanya gadis yang memiliki alat yang membuat setiap pria tidak bisa menolak permintaan mereka. Ternyata pria juga punya..

Kerja kelompok kami berjalan dengan lancar. Ini semua karena Jongin yang hampir mengerjakan semuanya. Sedangkan aku dan Jongdae tentu tidak dapat diandalkan sama sekali. Jika kami berdua ikut membantu, bisa jadi tugas kami tidak akan pernah selesai-selesai.

"Aku akan membelikan kalian minum, tunggu ya!" seru Jongdae tiba-tiba dan meninggalkan kami berdua di taman dekat perpustakaan. Sebelum kami mengiyakan, Jongdae bahkan sudah pergi begitu saja.

"Maaf, tapi apa aku boleh tahu kenapa kau tampak menghindariku?" tanya Jongin yang tentu saja membuatku terkejut. "Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak, kau benar," ujarku sambil mencoret-coret buku tulisku sendiri. "Aku hanya tidak mau mereka berpikir kalian berpisah karena aku." Ucapku dengan tenang.

Dan entah kenapa firasatku malah semakin menakutkan..

 **..**

Keringatku sudah membasahi kaosku. Ini pemandangan yang menjijikan seharusnya. Tapi tidak untuk kami semua. Keringat ini bertanda bahwa kami sedang bekerja keras. Saat aku dan anggota klub basketku selesai latihan. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku dengan pelan. Saat aku membalikkan badanku, ternyata itu Jongin.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Ucapnya dengan pelan namun suaranya menggema. Karena saat ia datang semua orang langsung terdiam dan hanya menatap Jongin yang mendekatiku.

"Baiklah." Ucapku sambil mengambil tasku dan hendak berjalan keluar.

"Di..disini saja." Ucap Jongin.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku dan mengangguk. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat Yifan tampak menatapku dengan tatapan panjang. Jongin malah tampak mengepal kedua tangannya dengan kencang. Pria ini tampak sekali bingungnya. Semua orang sudah menatapku dengan tajam. Setelah ini, aku rasa.. aku akan keluar saja dari klub ini jika perlu.

"Begini.. aku.." gumam Jongin dengan takut-takut. "Hmm.." kini Jongin malah semakin ragu. Dan aku rasa firasat yang aku takutkan akan benar-benar terjadi.

Aku merendahkan tubuhku dan membuat wajah kami sejajar. Dia tampak kaget melihatku melakukan ini. Tapi aku hanya tersenyum lembut padanya. Kita lihat apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Ada apa Jongin?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Hah?"

Dari semua kata yang aku pelajari dan memiliki arti yang pasti. Hanya kata 'hah' yang tak memiliki arti apa pun yang keluar dari mulutku. Tidak hanya itu kepalaku seperti disambar petir saking terkejutnya. Aku tidak berpikir sejauh ini. Namun bukan hanya aku saja yang terkejut yang lain juga terkejut. Dengan ragu aku melirik semua orang. Seperti yang aku duga mereka menatapku dengan tajam. Sekarang aku benar-benar dicap perebut pacar orang.

"Ini urusan mereka berdua!" seru Jongdae dengan keras. "Kenapa kalian menatap Chanyeol seperti itu?" tanya Jongdae dengan tatapan heran.

Aku kini menatap semua orang termasuk ketua klubku yang masih menatapku dengan datar. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran ketua klubku itu. Tapi saat aku menatap Jongin. Dibandingkan wajah tersipu malu karena sudah menyatakan cinta kepada seseorang dihadapan semua orang. Jongin malah tampak pias dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi dahinya. Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan?

"Aku juga menyukaimu." Ucapku dengan lancar dan ya, aku mengatakan perasaanku dengan jujur sekarang.

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dengan terkejut. Dibandingkan senang hingga mata berkaca-kaca layaknya seorang gadis yang cintanya terbalas. Pria dihadapanku ini malah menatapku dengan mulut tergagap. Aku bukan pria yang akan mempermalukan seseorang yang ia sukai tengah menggali lubangnya sendiri. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan mengutuk keputusanku sendiri.

Sialnya, firasatku benar-benar terjadi..

 _Flash Back : Off_

 **..**

"Aku pulang.."

"Selamat datang ka!" seru Miwa dengan nada terkejut. "Kakak! Aku ada kerja kelompok dengan teman-temanku, jadi sekarang kau dulu yang memasak besok aku yang akan.."

 _Bugh.._

"Loh? Loh? Kakak?" seru adikku dengan terkejut. Bagaimana dia tidak terkejut saat aku tiba-tiba meletakkan dahiku di bahunya. "Kau kenapa ka?" tanyanya sambil menepuk pelan bahuku.

"Aku patah hati," gumamku pelan yang membuat adikku menepuk bahuku dengan pelan. "Ah ya, sekarang aku akan memasakn makan malam." Ucapku sambil menegakkan kepalaku.

"Aku bantu." Ucap Miwa dengan nada khawatir.

"Hm?" gumamku pelan. "Bukannya kau ada kerja kelompok, temanmu sudah menunggumu." Ucapku sambil menunjuk beberapa orang yang diam-diam mengintip kegiatan intim antar adik dan kakak.

"Jadi kakak sudah punya pacar?" tanyanya sambil membantuku membuat makan malam untuk lima orang sekaligus. Dia berdiri disampingku sambil mengiris paprika. Dan aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala. "Apa dia gadis yang cantik?"

"Tidak."

"Gadis yang baik?"

"Tidak juga."

"Oia, kau kan sakit hati karena dia, pasti dia bukan gadis yang baik. Jadi apa dia gadis yang sombong?"

"Tidak."

"Tsk! Kau begitu beri aku petunjuk!" seru Miwa yang membuatku menatapnya dengan datar.

"Dia bukan seorang gadis."

 _Tak!_

"Aa!" seru Miwa karena mengiris tangannya sendiri. "Kakak!" serunya sambil sambil menunjukkan jarinya yang mengeluarkan darahnya terus mengalir. "SAKIT!"

Acara memasak kami menjadi begitu sanga keos. Benar-benar berantakan. Akhirnya hanya aku sendiri yang menyiapkan makan malam. Dan adikku sekarang sekarang menjongkokkan dirinya di pojok dapur tepat didepan kulkas.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku sambil menjongkokan tubuhku. Tapi adikku ini malah menatapku dengan wajah mendung. "Temanmu yang lain sudah makan duluan."

"Sejak kapan kakak jadi seorang homo?" tanyanya dengan tiba-tiba yang membuatku tersentak kaget. "Kau baru saja mematahkan hati adikmu ini."

"Kau menyukaku?" tanyaku dengan heran. "Itu lebih bahaya lagi, kakak adik kandung tidak boleh saling mencintai." Tapi adikku malah menatapku dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Kau menghancurkan impianku untuk memiliki kakak perempuan!"

"Aaaah~" gumamku sambil menganggukan kepalaku. "Cup.. cup.. cup.." ucapku sambil menepuk pelan kepalanya.

 **..**

Suara decitan sepatu, pantulan bola yang berdetum, nafas yang terengah-engah, hingga suara bola yang masuk ke dalam ring. Ternyata suara – suara itu menjadi suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Telapak tanganku pun tampak sangat familiar dengan tekstur bola basket yang kasar. Memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring itu tidak hanya butuh insting tapi juga perhitungan. Dengan tekanan yang pas meski bola basket itu memantul di dinding ring basket, pada akhirnya bola basket itu akan masuk juga.

"Kalau kau bermain dengan serius, kau pasti bisa masuk sebagai team inti," ucap seseorang yang tidak terlalu membuatku kaget. Itu suara Yifan, ketua klubku. Dan sejak tadi aku sudah menyadari kehadirannya. "Apa aku boleh tahu alasanmu membolos dari latihan?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin keluar."

"Karena Jongin?"

Pertanyaan itu malah membuatku tertawa.

"Mungkin salah satunya." Jawabku.

"Jadi ada alasan lain?"

"Aku bekerja paruh waktu," jawabku sambil menghela nafas dengan pelan. "Dan ya, aku harus memilih antara bekerja dan klub."

"Kau serius berpacaran dengan Jongin?" tanyanya.

"Apa ketua serius memutuskan Jongin?" tanyaku. "Kita berdua memiliki alasan pribadi kan?" tanyaku yang hanya membuatnya mengangguk.

 **..**

Kini aku kebetulan bertemu dengan Jongin. Jongdae benar, payungku itu memiliki warna yang sangat mencolok. Karena warna payung itu pun aku tahu jika Jongin tengah mengejarku. Tidak ada yang kami lakukan hanya saling menatap dibawah lindungan payung dari gerimis kecil.

 _My hands are shakin' don't let my heart keep breaking 'cause  
I need your love, I want your love  
Say you're in love and you'll be my guy, if not I'll just die_

Sayup-sayup aku juga bisa mendengar lagu dinyanyikan oleh Herb Alpert. Sepertinya penyiar radio kampusku benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan lagu ini. Sayang waktunya tidak tepat dengan lirik yang membuatku sedikit kesal. Entahlah.. ini hanya firasatku lagi.

"Aku dengar kau keluar dari klub," ucap Jongin dengan nada resah. "Kenapa?"

"Aku harus kerja sambilan." Ujarku dengan pelan. Dia kini menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Aku tahu sebenarnya kau ingin mengatakan hal yang lain."

"Ya.." ucapnya dengan tangan yang tampak memegang gagang payung dengan sangat erat. "Sebenarnya begini.." lagi dia menghentikan kata-katanya karena bingung. "Hmm.."

Aku merendahkan tubuhku dan membuat wajah kami sejajar. Dia tampak kaget melihatku melakukan ini. Tapi aku hanya tersenyum lembut padanya. Sepertinya aku pernah melakukan hal ini juga dulu. Toh tetap saja aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Ada apa Jongin?"

"Aku rasa ini salah," ujar Jongin dengan pelan meski sebelumnya terlihat tampak kaget. "Kita tidak mungkin bersama."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan pelan. "Apa karena kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Karena kau terlalu baik untukku."

Untuk saat itu aku terdiam. Bingung dan heran. Namun malah suara tawa yang keluar dari mulutku. Tertawa hingga terbahak-bahak. Dan hal ini membuat Jongin menatapku dengan terkejut.

"Kalau begitu apa aku harus menyakitimu?" tanyaku yang membuatnya terkesiap. "Dan kau tidak akan meminta untuk berpisah karena aku bukan pria yang terlalu baik untukmu."

"…"

Kini dia hanya diam menunduk dan tampak sedikit resah. Aku tahu tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa dipaksakan.

"Baiklah.." ucapku pada akhirnya. Jongin sontak menatapku dengan terkejut. "Toh kita tidak benar-benar membuat perjajian." ucapku sambil menepuk kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Hah?"

Aku kembali tertawa, kini Jongin melakukan kebiasan yang aku lakukan jika sedang kebingungan.

"Ayo kita putus," ucapku dengan tenang. "Lagi pula, adikku juga menginginkan kakak iparnya seorang wanita bukan pria," ucapku lagi sambil tersenyum lebar. "Selamat tinggal Jongin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **END (n'o'n) SERIUS INI END!**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Cieee, pada kecewa cieee**

 **Maaf ya hahahahaha**

 **Tapi emang begini endingnya..**

 **Saya gak ikut andil ama fanfic ini kebetulan :D**

 **Endingnya..**

 **Yifan entah sama siapa,**

 **Jongin jadi jomblo,**

 **Chanyeol juga jomblo,**

 **dan Jongdae tetap jadi jones.**

 **..**

 **Hubungan saya sama mba ber kaya gimana?**

 **Baik-baik aja kok.. :p**

 **..**

 **TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MEMBACA DAN**

 **DENGAN TULUS MENCINTAIKU**

 _(ahay!)_


End file.
